


Pet Names

by ThatOneWeirdWriter



Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Embarrassed GeorgeNotFound, Fluff, Format: Streaming, Freeform, Freindship, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Shipping, Streaming, Video Format: Streaming, acidental coming out, cute moments, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdWriter/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdWriter
Summary: George and Dream were secretly dating and no-one knew. The couple were together for just over a year before they both began slipping up. What happens when Dream calls George a cute nickname on Stream.. In front of millions of people,,, With Bad and Sapnap there too?DISCLAIMER: This is for FUN, I will delete this if George and Dream feel either uncomfortable with fanfics or are uncomfortable with the ship. Please respect peoples boundaries and have fun reading.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team and DreamNotFound One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862128
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1314





	Pet Names

Dream and George had been secretly dating for just over a year now. Even with the long distance they still made it work. Always talking and figuring out a plan for the future, the two were in love. 

This means along with the dating came pet names. While George didnt really have many Dream did. He called George a plethera of cute nicknames, Some including Cutie, Sweetheart, Georgie, Baby, etc. Most of them were very genaric but Dream had one that would never fail to make the boy blush, Mi Amor. 

Dream didnt use it often and almost always sensuous or seductive voice. It never failed to make George flustered and face flush many shades of red and made Dream feel all sorts of happy. Never once had the two said one pet name in front of their friends as they, along with all their followers, didn't know they were a couple. 

It would shine through some times in protectivness and Dream saying 'i love you' almost everyday. The two talked about telling their friends but just wanted to wait a little longer before their friends teased them. It all wnt great, the two were great at holding in certain things but once their relationship passed a year it became natural for Dream not to say 'George' but instead a cute nickname. 

There were a few times Dream almost said the wrong name but covered it up in either a wheeze, scream of 'GEORGE!", or anything else that could cover it up and it worked! Well until today. 

Dream, George, SapNap, and Bad were all starting a stream together. George started his stream and said his hellos, and Dream did the same to his stream. All they were planning on doing was starting a new survival world for the four of them. A clean slate and only for the four of them. 

After about a-half-an-hour they made good progress and Dream began slipping up. A few times he almost called George 'baby and babe' but he managed to catch himself everytime. It wasnt until an hour in that it happened.

There was a consentrated but comfortable silence through the friends as Dream and SapNap built the house, Bad was mining, and George was working on a farm. 

"I feel like there are diamonds down here, guys" Bad said as his dug around through the cave at Y12. He had managed to find almost a stack of gold, a ton of Lapis, nearly two stacks of iron, and a stack and a half of redstone. SapNap and Bad began chatting and Dream turned his character to George. 

He was still working on both a animal farm and a crop farm, and at the moment was luring a cow into the assigned cow pen. He had already gotten chickens and pigs and would move on to sheep in a moment. 

"Hey baby, make sure you put grass down for the floor for the sheep." Dream stated before going back to placing the wood down, not realizing his mstake. He failed to hear a small gasp from SapNap as George replied.

"Why would i do that?" It seems George didn't catch it either as he closed the cow into the pen and went to find another one. George wasn't paying attention to his chat at the moment and didn't see the many, many comments screaming about what Dream just called him.

"So we can get wool-" Dream was cut off from his sentence by no only SapNap but Bad as well.

"BABY?!" 

The two screamed making George and Dream flinch before the word sunk in. And boy when it did, George quickly covered his red face and was so thankful he didn't do a face cam. He had accidently hit his mouse making his character stare up into the sky. Dream was frozen as he read the comments claiming that the ship had finally sailed. 

The next few seconds consisted of SapNap and Bad laughing, comments, and donation after donation of people screaming at the two. Dream was the first to recover and shouted weak defenses at the two friends and viewers. George was still a ball of embarassment on his gaming chair as he listened to his boyfriend scream at everyone. 

Dream eventual diconnected and muted himself on the stream. He began taking deep breaths and realized that George was still with the two so he quickly rejoined.

Apon joining he heard the laughter of SapNap and Bad trying to get George to talk to him. When his pleading and trying to convince George to talk didn't work he started to semi-yell at SapNap to take this serious. George was still in the same spot and had both Team Speak and his stream microphone muted. 

"Dude, Oh my God-" SapNap could barely finish his statement before bursting out with a new round of laughter. Dream thought for a moment before picking up his phone and shooting George a text.

___________________________________________________________________

Dream: You Okay?

It was a few moments before Dream got a response

GeorgeNotFound: Uh, Yeah

Dream: Can you unmute? 

GeorgeNotFound: ..Sure.

__________________________________________________________________

Sure enough Georges mic crackled to life and Bad immediately began trying to get him to talk. George let out a few awkward giggles before trying to brush it off. 

"Shut uuuupp. Go back to mining Bad and SapNap stop laughing!" Bad decided to not push and began talking about his mining and how he was 'honestly planning on strip mining to find the diamonds.' SapNap began building but was still letting out a few chuckles and poorly stifled laughs. Dream began to build with him and by the end of the night the house was semi-built. 

The team didn't all have beds yet and George couldn't seem to find a sheep anywhere. So, the boys began playing again and another hour passed before Dream slipped again. This time it was to be funny and just to get a kick out of George's reaction.

To be fair he thought he was muted for Bad and SapNap but miss clicked and hit some other random not very important button. So, thinking he was muted he got really closed to the mic, but not so close he sounded like he swallowed his microphone, and whispered.

"Oh, Mi Amor~" His voice was husky and held a lot of suggestions. He lowly chuckled at how he saw Georges character spasm before freezing and how he heard the embarrassed hiss from his boyfriend. But after a few beats he heard screaming, again.

"WHAT!?" There was a pause before SapNap and Bad erupted in a fit out newly found laughter and a wave of mortification crashed over Dream. George was unmoving but you could hear the flustered noises, even though they sounded far away, like he got up and walked away. 

Again the chat went crazy for the new found material to clip and laugh/fangirl (or boy) at. SapNap, while still laughing through his words, screamed.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Dream was almost breathless as he got weighed down by the tsunami of embarrassment. Bad tried to not laugh but couldn't contain himself as George screamed and hit Bads character.

…

The next week the couple found countless animations, clipped footage, and anything else that all contained that part of the stream. 

"At least we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed the One-Shot :) Feel free to leave any requests in the comments!  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Have a good day.


End file.
